Very Hiden-Wood Release: Ochiba Naki Shii
|image=Ochiba_Naki_Shii.png |kanji=極秘伝-木遁・落葉なき椎 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Goku Hiden-Mokuton: Ochiba Naki Shii |literal english=Very Secret-Wood Release: The Chinkapin Tree's of Unfallen Leaves |related jutsu=Tailed Beast Chakra Arms |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Wood Release, Hiden, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Wood Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hanako Yagami |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The is a multi-faceted Wood Release technique crafted by the , Hanako Yagami. In essence, this technique works in a similar fashion to the Tailed Beast Chakra Arms and have been noted to be highly durable and extremely agile compared to its counterparts. Hanako has used this technique in order to attack multiple opponents, increase her ferocity in taijutsu and to even perform multiple techniques simultaneously. It is one technique that leaves the opponent exquisitely stung by the thought of an unparalleled offense. Overview Very Hiden-Wood Release: Ochiba Naki Shii is a technique that conjures up scenes of incredible beauty and terror. Hanako condenses her already potent Wood Release chakra along with her Yin-Yang Release to create insurmountable wooden constructs in the shape of massive arms that are capable of moving at blinding speeds. The exotic wooden constructs have a combination of physical and metaphysical forms blurring the line between reality and illusions. They are distinguished by their massive size and flexibility. The wooden arms are capable of moving at speeds that even the most skilled Space-Time Ninjutsu users will have no choice but flee rather than face these arms head on. They are composed of extremely dense chakra to where techniques such as Indra's Arrow and the Truth-Seeking Ball will have difficulty damaging them let alone destroying them. Coupled with their durability, the arms spliced with Hanako’s unique DNA therefore, the arms contain the same additional abilities from other forms of sacred vegetation as Hanako herself does. One noticeable trait the wooden arms have is the ability to instantly seek out and absorb surrounding chakra akin to the Shinju roots that Hanako has absorbed. They are also able to instinctively absorb the surrounding natural energy due to Hanako’s merging with the Genesis Flower. Hanako has such precise chakra flow and control, in that she is able to manifest four of these arms just by willing them or by a slight physical gesture. They contain every single trait comparable to the Tailed Beast Chakra Arms but with specific functions for Hanako herself. They can be used for grabbing although if they manage to grab organic object, the life force is stripped away due to the metaphysical essence from the Spirit Tree merged within the genes of Hanako. As mentioned before, Hanako’s utilizes this technique in the form of elite chakra proficiency. Due to the nature of the Wood Release, Hanako uses this technique to subdue Tailed-Beast and other colossal constructs without much effort from her own part. With the instinctive nature of the arms, they provide a versatile defense for Hanako as they are endowed with life and emphasis on protecting Hanako. The impact from a punch from the Ochiba Naki Shii is powerful enough to crush highly dense techniques such as the Susanoo and even defensive Truth Seeking Ball manipulations. The massive wooden arms act as if they were a separate form of existence and are at times able to act upon their own will as. As seen with her voyage across the shinobi Hanako was able to shatter massive techniques such as the Tengai Shinsei and firmly grasp techniques such as the Chibaku Tensei within the palm of her Ochiba Naki Shii. She is able to spawn various Wood Release techniques from the palms such as the Wood Release: Cutting Technique or Tailed Beast Ball's akin to the Ten-Tails however, this requires an intensive amount of chakra. The wooden constructs emerge from Hanako’s back in the shape of dragons, but they can be switched into large hands for increased dexterity. As with the mind of defense, they are able to defend against techniques that Hanako cannot normally see such as those from the realm of Limbo, Jigoku and even the Pure Land due to their metaphysical states and implications of the Spirit Tree. Without much thought from Hanako, the Ochiba Naki Shii technique has fast enough reflexes to catch Tailed Beast Balls and simultaneously compress them and absorb the subsequent explosion along with the highly dense chakra. When an arm is cut or damaged, they have the ability to replicate and restore themselves similar to a hydra along with multiplying themselves if need be. Even if Hanako is temporarily sealed, the wooden arms can passively absorb the source of energy that is fueling the technique or even break through it with sheer, unrestrained power. As with Hanako’s Wood Release techniques, the Ochiba Naki Shii has an extremely high resistance against Fire Release and its’ advanced nature transformations. It's passive activation and the distance the arms are able to reach on their own signifies the technique's own majestic triumph. Hanako is also able to utilize these arms as extensions of her ninjutsu such as combining this technique with her own Inukai Takeru no Mikoto technique to produce massive wooden dragons that sprout from each of the wooden appendages. The wooden arms are able to perform any task that Hanako creates subconsciously and even assists her in the creation of ninjutsu by supplementing hand seals. Trivia *The Ochiba Naki Shii (落葉なき椎) is one of the Honjo Nana Fushigi (本所七不思議) meaning one of the Seven Wonders of Honjo. *When the stories of the Seven Wonders of Honjo became popular in Rakugo storytelling, the Chinkapin Tree of Unfallen Leaves was included in the ranks. *The holy trees act as a medium, giving the spiritual essence of the kami somewhere to exist while they are in the human realm. They resonate with trees of a certain shape—it is said spiritual energy of the kami can be felt the most strongly in trees that have double, or even triple, trunks. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Hiden Category:Wood Release Category:Supplementary Category:Yin-Yang Release